hakurei_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Units
Units in Hakurei Frontier are collectible characters that make up the player's party as they go questing. All players start with Reimu, and more units are gained as rewards for successfully clearing Quests. Acquiring New Units All units besides Reimu are obtained automatically when the player is rewarded their first spell card for them. This means that many characters are "guaranteed drops" due to numerous character spell cards being first-time clear rewards. However, some characters, such as Daiyousei and Koakuma, do not have first-time clear reward spell cards in the Story Quests, which means that some players may need to try their stages repeatedly before they are awarded the unit through a lucky spell card drop. Organizing Units into Parties Units and parties can be accessed by clicking the main menu's "Unit" tab (ユニツト in Japanese). Each party has a maximum of five character slots. All players start out with a premade party, but multiple parties with custom names can be created. To create a new party, click the blue button listed under "Deck List" and a text box will appear prompting you to type in a name along with Yes/No confirmation buttons. Next to the deck's name, there is a red button, which allows for editing of the party's title, and a green button, which allows one to delete the party. The "Party Update" button uploads your party's current setup to the Ghost Battle list, allowing players to fight this uploaded party. Once the party is created, filling the slots can be done by selecting the green button under the character slot. Clicking the button will bring up a menu with character portraits, and clicking a portrait adds the character to the chosen slot. When a character is occupying a slot, a red button will appear underneath the green one. This button brings up a menu for spell card selection. Unit Stats All units have a color attribute, five basic stats, a passive skill, and five spell card slots. * Attribute: '''All units contain a colored symbol representing their "element." A unit taking damage from the attribute it is weak against will take twice the normal damage, and any damage taken from the attribute it is strong against with be halved. * '''LV: '''The unit's current level. Most units are capped at level 50 but new Character Quests allow certain units to reach a cap of 60. Currently, Reimu, Marisa, and Remilia are the only units with Character Quests. * '''HP: '''Determines the unit's base health. When health is reduced to zero during a quest, the unit is taken out from the battle until the quest is over. * '''ATK: '''Determines the damage against enemy units. * '''DEF: Determines resistance to physical attacks. * MNT: '''Determines resistance to magical attacks. * '''SPD: '''Determines how quickly the unit's action gauge fills (the blue bar beneath health). Units only attack once the blue gauge has completely filled. * '''Unit Skill: '''A character's passive. Every unit skill is unique and immediately applies itself to the unit once its conditions are met. * '''Spell Card: A special attack that the unit can cast during a battle. The purple button below the unit's picture is another shortcut to the spell card selection menu. If a unit has less than three total spell cards, the unit will pull weak 1-bomb attack cards during the battle that strengthen the normal attack. * '''Race: '''Race plays a minor role in that certain spell card effects will only apply to units with certain race tags. There is also a golden circular button on every unit's personal page. Clicking this button allows the player to raise the unit's levels if they have cups of tea on hand. Unit Stat Calculations Attribute Chart.png|The official attribute chart. When an attribute is dominant over another, it causes 2x damage to that attribute. When an attribute is submissive to another, it only causes 1/2 damage it does normally. Unit Page.png|Reimu's individual unit screen. The purple button leads to the spell card selection screen, and the gold circular button leads to the tea feeding screen. Translated Unit Screen.PNG|The Unit screen with some basic English translations when not already provided. Unit Screen.png|The Unit screen as it appears in the game directly. Category:Unit Category:Main